


Żywot Skyrim (Life of Skyrim)

by Anduuriel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anduuriel, Fantasy, Magic, Other, Polski | Polish, Storyline
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduuriel/pseuds/Anduuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Message for only people from Poland:<br/>Mianowicie ten fanfic jest umieszczony w realiach The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim autorstwa studia Bethesda. W swoim ficu opisuję czasy Ulfrica Stormcloaka, czyli jednego z przywódców stron wojny domowej w tej części gry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żywot Skyrim (Life of Skyrim)

**Author's Note:**

> Dovakhiin ginie z ręki Ulfrica, umierając przez poderżnięcie gardła. Ulfric wygrał wojnę domową dzięki współpracy Ostrzy jako tajnych sił Gromowładnych, a swoje rządy zaczął od zniewolenia wszystkich mrocznych elfów, którzy żyli w Wichrowym Tronie i nie tylko. Wszyscy mroczni elfowie ze zdolnościami magicznymi zostali zakuci w specjalnie przygotowane przez Nordów kajdany, które miały blokować te zdolności. Ci zdolniejsi elfowie, którzy mieli jeszcze potencjał do wykorzystania, byli traktowani jako niewolnicy wysokiej klasy i zostawali sprzedawani za dużą ilość złota do różnych terenów całego Tamriel. W tym czasie zaczęło kształtować się w Skyrim Redgardzkie Przymierze, które chciało zdobyć większość udziałów handlowych płynących ze sprzedaży Księżycowego Cukru wytwarzanego przez gildię z Elsweyr, która także przybyła do Skyrim. W Skyrim toczy się także ważna gra o wpływy Gromowładnych. Ulfric zaczyna popadać w swoje popędy polityczne, chcę masowej rzezi buntujących się Dunmerów. Jednak nie wie, że w dalekim Solstheim kształtuję się Ruch Oporu przeciw jemu samemu. Na czele tego stowarzyszenia stoi ork Bulh'ur Dahg, będący jedynym przywódcą tego pochodzenia, który zaskarbił sobie sympatię wśród tamtejszej dominującej nacji. Ważne na uwadze jest też to, że postać mojego ficka – Valgar Cieniooki – jest z pochodzenia Bosmerem, który biorąc udział w jednej z akcji dywersji przeciwko Gromowładnym, po nieudanej próbie został skazany na ścięcie głowy w Wichrowym Tronie. Obecny rok w królestwie Skyrim to Czwarta Era, roku 204. I to tyle z mojej strony.

Płomień pochodni rozchodził się na wszystkie strony pod wpływem zimnego powietrza dostającego się przez zakratowane okno lochu. Było to jedyne źródło światła, które towarzyszyło mężczyźnie siedzącemu na sianie i rozłożonych szmatach. To nazywało się więziennym wypoczynkiem. Przebywając tutaj, Valgar przyzwyczaił się do tych warunków, już nawet zaczynały smakować mu ochłapy ze stołu królewskiego, które król Ulfric pozwolił „z umiłowaniem” oddać dla więźniów. Ale prawda była oczywista: Ulfric miał między pośladkami zdanie więźniów. Prędzej czy później i tak szli na ścięcie, więc Ulfricowi to nie przeszkadzało.  
Valgar podstawił puste wiadro, które było jego wychodkiem i wszedł na nie, sięgając wzrokiem za okno. Z niektórych kominów unosił się dym, który przyjemnie kojarzył się Valgarowi z ciepłem domowego jadła gotowanego właśnie na kominku. Można nawet powiedzieć, że uronił łzę, gdy właśnie widział te widoki. Po pewnym czasie zauważył, że zaczyna być mu zimno, a jego strój nie był przystosowany ani do warunków noszenia, ani do tego, aby wytrzymać ten chłód z północy Skyrim. Kładąc się na swoim leżu, Valgar skulił do klatki piersiowej swoje nogi i okrył siebie szmatami, które pokrywały siano. Chociaż czuł kłucie w różnych częściach ciała to teraz było mu zdecydowanie ciepło. Nawet czuł się jak we własnym domu. Tylko, że ubogim domu. Wiedział, że jeszcze tylko 3 dni i odejdzie do świata w którym poczuje już stałe ciepło. Zobaczy swoją rodzinę i swoich przyjaciół. Wojna zbierała duże żniwa i Valgar starał się o tym doskonale wiedzieć. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Przeklęty Ulfric i jego władza, pomyślał. I usnął.  
Obudził się następnego dnia ze szczypiącym bólem oczu. Woda z oczu zamarzła i teraz szczypała go. Valgar wstał, podrapał się po głowie i poprawił swoje długie, brązowe włosy. Przejechał dłonią po nieogolonej szczecinie. Wstał za wcześnie. Jeszcze strażnicy nie przyszli z jedzeniem. A może już byli, a zapomnieli o nim? Albo już wiedzieli, że Valgarowi niepotrzebne są posiłki i powinien zginąć we śnie z wycieńczenia z nieokreślonym bólem ciała i mięśni brzucha. Wciąż było zimno w lochu, a kości bolały go od chłodnego powietrza. Niech przeklęty będzie żywot Gromowładnych i tego skurwysyna, który nazywa się prawowitym królem Skyrim.  
W pewnym momencie usłyszał kroki. To były kroki ciężkich butów, można powiedzieć, że żołnierskich. A przy tym inny odgłos. Brzęczące klucze. To byli strażnicy. Wreszcie dadzą mi jeść, ciekawe co dzisiaj dostanę, pomyślał Valgar. Co raz większe światło dwóch, a może trzech pochodni. Bosmer uwielbiał ten widok. Wreszcie usłyszał jak zamek od jego lochu otwiera się. Stanął w nim strażnik. Patrzył na Valgara z kamienną twarzą.  
\- Już czas. - Odezwał się do niego. Mężczyzna zrozumiał momentalnie co go czeka. Nadszedł w końcu jego dzień egzekucji. A miał jeszcze tyle życia. Chciał zamieszkać w puszczy Valen już na stale i mieć za żonę jakąś bosmerkę. Nie ważne czy mieliby dzieci czy nie, chciał tylko, żeby razem przeżyli całe życie. I umarli trzymając się za ręce. Ale jak widać Los zadecydował inaczej. Valgar wstał ze swoje leża, obejrzał się ostatni raz po swoim lochu i wyszedł z niego.  
Strażnicy chwycili go pod ramionami i popychali w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Dwanaście schodów po czym skręt na prawo. Następnie kilka kroków w przód i otwarcie przejścia. Kilka kroków w lewą stronę. Ale zaraz. To nie było wyjście z lochów. Gdzie kierowali go strażnicy. Oni skręcali do katakumb Wichrowego Tronu. Czyżby tam miała odbyć się egzekucja? Po cichu, bez pożegnania? Najwyraźniej tak.  
W końcu doszli do dużych, kamiennych drzwi. Strażnik idący za Valgarem przecisnął się na przód i wsadził w zamek klucz. Przeciągnął go w lewą stronę i pchnął drzwi. Byli w katakumbach. Następnie pojawiło się zdziwienie na twarzy Valgara i zaszokowanie. Przed nim stał ukryty w czerwonozłote szaty mężczyzna, który następnie machnął rękoma i ciała strażników rozpadły się na kawałeczki. Zaraz, czemu się rozpadły, jak to możliwe? Następnie co Valgar już poczuł to ból w tylnej części głowy. Ugięły się jego kolana i upadł na kamienną podłogę.

 

\- Już myślałem, że w ogóle się nie obudzisz. Dostałeś dosyć mocno. - Przemówił do niego mężczyzna w czerwonozłotej szacie. Był normalnym człowiekiem. Przystrzyżona fryzura, broda zawinięta w rzemyk. Tylko ta czerwień i złoto. Co ona oznaczała. Valgar popatrzył na maga i jedyne słowa, które wypowiedział ze swoich ust to: - Co to było w katakumbach. Czemu ci strażnicy się rozpadli. Co zrobiłeś? - Elf oddychał teraz dosyć głośno. Cała sytuacja była szokująca, a dodatkowo nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Był w końcu wolny, nie był na łasce Ulfrica i jego żołnierzy. Był teraz tylko on. I oczywiście osoba, która go uratowała.  
„Kapłan” spojrzał na Valgara i uśmiechnął się do niego podając mu miskę z ugotowaną pszenicą i marchewką.  
\- Zanim zacznę Ci odpowiadać na twoje pytania, pozwól sobie na zjedzenie chociaż trochę jedzenia. Nie jadłeś od tygodnia. - Powiedział spokojnie kapłan. Valgar o mało co nie zachłysnął się swoim jedzeniem. - Nie jadłem od tygodnia?  
\- Tak, nie jadłeś od tygodnia. Ale teraz pozwól, że odpowiem Ci na twoje pytania. - Kapłan westchnął i otworzył usta. - Nie wiem od czego zacząć, ale pozwolę sobie na przedstawienie samego siebie. Nazywam się Nornan i jestem wyznawcą daedrycznej księżnej Namiry. To co widziałeś to był mały pokaz moich umiejętności z wachlarza zdolności jakie posiadam. Namira pomogła mi w wielu moich wędrówkach. Była moją przewodniczką w wielu trudnych sprawach. Ale nie o tym chciałeś wiedzieć. - Nornan podrapał się po swoich przystrzyżonych włosach i zaśmiał się lekko. Wydaje mi się miłym człowiekiem, a dodatkowo mnie uratował, pomyślał Valgar. Valgar zjadł kolejną łyżkę ciepłej pszenicy i ugryzł kawałek ugotowanej marchewki. Pierwszy ciepły posiłek od dłuższego czasu. Rozpływało mu się w ustach jak jedzenie, którego Valgar nie potrafi opisać. Było po prostu doskonałe lub po prostu Valgar nie jadł długo.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, lubię wiedzieć o bóstwach daedrycznych. - powiedział przełykając potrawę. Chciał wyrazić kapłanowi, że to co mówi jest serio ciekawe, ale i tak prawdziwa ciekawość tkwiła w tym co zrobił w katakumbach. - Chciałbym jednak poznać historię dotyczącą mnie, jeśli nie urazisz się. - Elf uśmiechnął się do Nornana.  
Kapłan nabrał ponownie tchu i napił się ciepłej wody. Byli zresztą jeszcze na terenach Wschodniej Marchii, a było tam naprawdę zimno. Zresztą sam Nornan pewnie używał magii do ocieplania siebie albo po prostu te szaty były naprawdę ciepłe. Valgar był teraz ubrany w jakiś ciepły skórzany płaszcz i ciepłe spodnie z dużymi butami.  
Nornan kontynuował. - Mówiąc szczerze to poznałem Ciebie, gdy Ulfric osądzał cię na zgromadzeniu ludowym na głównym placu. Nie wiem czy uważał Cię za zdrajcę czy kogoś podobnego do niego, ale wiedziałem jedno: zrobiłeś to w słusznej sprawie. Ulfric jest naprawdę złym człowiekiem, widoczne było to już zanim stał się królem. Pha, taki z niego król jak z żołnierza urzędnik. Po prostu w pewnym momencie zaplanowałem plan wydobycia Cię z niewoli. Dlatego zakradłem się pewnej nocy do wieży strażniczej i zabiłem w śnie trzech strażników. Użyłem na nich zaklęcia przywołania do życia i kierowałem nimi. Nie patrz na mnie jak na mordercę. Namira jest bardzo wyrozumiałą księżną i rozumie nas, wyznawców. Ale wracając do historii. Kiedy nimi kierowałem, udało mi się zdobyć klucze do twojej celi. Musiałem być bardzo ostrożny. Musiałem kontrolować nimi tak, żeby nikt nie zorientował się jakiś zmian w ich charakterze. Dlatego dopiero tak późno Cię uratowałem. Wybacz mi za czekanie. - I tym samym Nornan zakończył swoją opowieść. Valgar uśmiechnął się i pozwolił sobie na poklepanie kapłana po ramieniu. - Dziękuję Ci, przyjacielu, uratowałeś mi życie. Zawdzięczam tobie więcej niż Ci się wydaję. Przyjmij ode mnie moją wdzięczność, gdyż nie mam co dać Tobie w zamian. Ale twoje poświęcenie było wielkie. Chciałbym teraz poznać więcej ciekawostek o tobie. - Wyznawca zaśmiał się i popił jeszcze raz ciepłą wodę. - No więc co tu jeszcze mogę dodać. Jestem mieszkańcem Cyrodill, ale zostałem tutaj w Skyrim, gdyż uważam je za swój dom. A ty? Gdzie jest twój dom? -  
Valgar zamyślił się przez chwilę po czym zadrżała mu warga. - Mój dom jest... w puszczy Valen. Ale nie mogę tam wrócić. Widzisz, jestem tam wyrzutkiem, zdrajcą.  
Twarz Nornana nagle spoważniała. Zamiast uśmiechać się teraz do swojego nowego towarzysza, poczuł względem niego współczucie. Uczucie wygnania, odrzucenia. To były najcięższe w tych czasach uczucie. Stracenie możliwości widzenia rodziny albo bliskich osób.  
Elf popatrzył w końcu na mężczyznę i powiedział: - Nie chcę współczucia, nie chcę prosić cię o jakieś słowa otuchy. Sam sobie zgotowałem taki los. Teraz muszę trzymać to brzemię na swoich barkach. Jestem wygnańcem, kimś złym, elfy z Valen brzydzą się takimi jak ja, pokazują nas dzieciom i śmieją się.  
Valgar zacisnął swoje dłonie w pięści i uderzył jedną z nich w śnieg. Nornan patrzył na niego w ciszy. W pewnym momencie po prostu chwycił za pięść, która z impetem uderzyła w śnieżny puch i trzymał ją mocno.  
\- Posłuchaj, Valgar. Powiem ci mądre przysłowie, które jest moją myślą przewodnią. „Nigdy nie jesteś wygnańcem, jeśli twoje czyny prowadzą do dobra”. Czy zrobiłeś coś złego, że uważasz siebie za złego człowieka. Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś słaby? Jeśli twoje myśli koncentrują się wokół tego, że jesteś słaby to co jeszcze tutaj robisz? Przeżyłeś chwile upadków i podniosłeś się. Nie jesteś słaby. Jesteś ocalały. Jesteś silny, wbij to do głowy. Wiesz, powiem Ci jedno: Jutro coś pokażę Tobie. Ale musisz mi przysiąc, że nie wykorzystasz tego do złych celów. To coś to potężne narzędzie, które w odpowiednich rękach jest siłą mogącą zniszczyć każdą barierę. Przysięgasz mi, że nie wykorzystasz tego źle?  
Valgar popatrzył teraz na Nornana. Kapłan patrzył się swoimi oczami w elfa z pełną powagą sytuacji. On wierzy we mnie, chce coś zrobić dla mnie, pomyślał Valgar. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok w stronę nieba. Patrzył się na nie długo i oddychał spokojnie. Zacisnął zęby i powiedział do cesarskiego wyznawcy. - Przysięgam.  
Nornan uśmiechnął się szeroko do Valgara i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Dobrze. Musimy iść spać. Zrobię tylko małą barierę, która będzie nas ukrywała. Jutro wyruszamy do Falkreth. Nie wejdziemy do samego miasta, a jedynie do tego regionu. Śpij już. - Nornan kończąc wypowiedź,wstał i rozprostował swoje zmarznięte kości. Natomiasr Valgar wszedł z powrotem do swojego leża wykonanego ze skóry niedźwiedzia i derki wykonanej z łosia. W czasie gdy Elf zasnął, Nornan odszedł na trochę od niego i przystanął na bliskim kamieniu patrząc w niebo. Zorza była taka piękna. Kilkaset barw, których wszystkich nazw Nornan nie pamiętał a był uczonym. Teraz jednak przyklęknął na śniegu i spojrzał przed siebie. Jego oczy błysnęły srebrnym blaskiem i zaczął wypowiadać słowa: - Dobra matko, Pani Namiro. Tyś pani nasza, przyjaciółka nasza, przywódczyni nasza, chroń nas wszystkich w obliczu nadchodzących zdarzeń. Bowiem my jak barany pasterza, nie wiemy co sami czynić. Przekaż nam łaskę swej mocy. Opleć nas nią, ukochaj nią. Myśmy twoi wysłannicy. Chwała twej mądrości, Namiro.  
Błysk w oczach zaczynał powoli słabnąć. Jakby umierał z każdym słowem. Aż w końcu wygasł, pokazując ponownie oczy Nornana. Jego srebrne oczy. Nornan wypowiedział inkantację zaklęcia bariery i postawił ją wokół obozowiska. Następnie usiadł przy ognisku i jeszcze chwilę posiedział wpatrując się w ogień.

**

Nastał nowy dzień. Nornan od samego rana zajmował się pakowaniem potrzebnych rzeczy. Po kilku minutach był już gotowy wraz z Valgarem na podróż do regionu Falkreth. Sama podróż z Północnej Marchii szła bardzo dobrze. Po drodze do upragnionego celu, Nornan napotkał kilka karawan kupieckich Khajitów, którzy wymienili się z nim towarami, a także informacjami na temat sytuacji w kraju. Najciekawsze były jednak informacje na temat tego jak dzieją się sytuacje w Falkreth. Przy okazji Valgar mógł zauważyć jak dobrym dyplomatą jest Nornan oraz o tym jakie rzeczy przechowuje w swoich torbach. Mnóstwo książek i fiolek z eliksirami, o których właściwościach nie wiedział albo zapomniał. I handlarz był zadowolony i Nornan, który nie do końca cieszył się z informacji, gdyż jego twarz przybrała coś na wzór rozczarowania i powagi sytuacji. Co się stało, że tak się zachowuję, pomyślał Valgar. Wędrowali dalej. Kolejnym ciekawym zjawiskiem, który zaobserwował elf było spotkanie obozowiska Redgardów, którzy z niechęcią chcieli ich przyjąc na widok Valgara, ale Nornan był tak przyjacielskim człowiekiem, że Redgardzi nawet i zaakceptowali ponure zachowanie Valgara, zaprosili obojga podróżnych do swojego obozowiska na krótki spoczynek. Tutaj już Redgardzi mieli bardziej rozwiązany język. Valgar dowiedział się o mobilizacji redgardzkich wojsk, które chciało wydrzeć z rąk Gromowładnych chociaż trochę wpływów handlowych. Był to według Valgara dobry znak, ale nie dla Nornana. Po pewnym czasie pożegnali się także z obozowiskiem, które dało trochę zapasów pożywienia na drogę. W końcu w okolicach regionu Białej Grani, Nornan ogłosił spoczynek. Valgar powiedział do wyznawcy Namiry, że idzie nazbierać trochę drewna na opał. Po pewnym czasie zasiedli rozpakowani na polanie z rozpalonym ogniskiem. Elf pijąc miód pitny od Redgardów i jedząc pieczone jabłka, zaczął rozmowę z Nornanem. - Powiedz mi, Nornanie, dlaczego dzisiaj wyrażasz rozczarowanie i powagę? Czy coś się stało?  
Nornan wgryzł się w ciepłe jabłko i przeżuwał powoli każdy kęs. Po połknięciu spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.  
\- Widzisz, Valgarze. Gdy spotkaliśmy się z kupiecką karawaną, Ci Khajitowie nie byli zachwyceni wracając z regionu Białej Grani. Jeśli dobrze pamiętasz, region Falkreth jest zaraz przy Białej Grani. Tamtejszy jarl, zagorzały wyznawca ideologii Ulfrica, zakazał przepuszczania przez okolice Białej Grani wszystkich ludzi, którzy nie mają przepustek wydawanych przy kluczowych miastach handlowych z zarządu miejskiego. Widocznie Ulfric musiał już wiedzieć, że uciekliśmy z jego więzienia. Dlatego będzie chciał nas ścigać, złapać i od razu ściąć głowy. Niech łaska naszej Namiry ochroni nas przed tym. - Nornan uniósł przy tym palec wskazujący w górę i wykonał gest modlitewny. Jak na zdolnego dyplomatę i maga, Nornan był ortodoksyjnie wierzący w swoją daedryczną księżną, ale nie przeszkadzało to Valgarowi, można nawet rzec, że elf lubił poznawać wszystkie opowieści o Namirze, którymi raczył mu dawać wyznawca. Jednak Valgar musiał zapytać o następną rzecz:  
\- Więc dlaczego to ma nam przeszkodzić w przejściu do Falkreth? - Valgar ugryzł kolejny raz swoje lepkie i ciepłe pieczone jabłko. Nornan oblizywał teraz swoje palce. Po cichym mlasknięciu i przełknięciu śliny, mężczyzna zaczął odpowiadać: - Jarl Białej Grani i Jarl Falkreth to zaprzyjaźnieni ludzie. Więc jeśli pójdziemy do Falkreth i ktoś nas złapie to znasz już scenariusz przebiegu. Dodajmy tylko, że na początku zostaniemy odesłani do Białej Grani, a stamtąd do Wichrowego Tronu. Niezła historia, racja? - powiedział ironicznie Nornan. Czyli jednak potrafi się porozumiewać nie tylko normalną nową, ale także ironią, pomyślał elf. Ale znowu przypomniała mu się kolejna sytuacja. - A powiedz mi, czemu nie cieszyłeś się kiedy Ci Redgardowie powiedzieli nam o tym, że Przymierze chce osłabić wpływy handlu Gromowładnych? Przecież to wspaniała wiadomość, zostaną osłabieni. Nie będą mogli najmować nowych ludzi i robić nowych pancerzy i broni, bo trzeba będzie płacić płatnerzom, garbarzom i kowalom żeby wykonywali dla nich to zrobili. - Valgar nałożył na drewniany talerz ugotowaną marchewkę. Nornan w tym czasie westchnął i przewrócił lekko oczami. - Nie wiesz nic o polityce, Valgar. Powiem Ci to tak. Widzisz, miałem kiedyś przyjaciela, który pracował jeszcze rok temu w skarbcu Ulfrica. Nic nie kradł, nic nie dodawał. Po prostu liczył przychody i zapisywał je w księdze. No, może to robił. Ale w pewnych odstępach czasu Ulfric oddawał jedną drugą części pieniędzy gdzie indziej. Nie mówił nikomu gdzie to idzie. Dlatego ja uważam, że to nie ma sensu, żeby atakować jego wpływy handlowe, bo mówiąc szczerze nic z tego nie wyniknie. Ten przyjaciel widział jak Ulfric nawiązywał konszachty z klanami orków. Klan Burhadh, Gartagh, górscy orkowie. Ulfric z nimi nawiązuję współpracę, ale pozwalając im tylko na zajęcie terenów granicznych Skyrim. Dlatego nie mogę wrócić do Cyrodill. Gdy tylko znajdę się w zasięgu granicy, orkowie już na pewno mnie wywęszą, dlatego unikam ich. A wiesz co się stało z moim przyjacielem? Ulfric kazał go zabić i wrzucić jego szczątki do Morza Duchów. Widzisz, dlatego nie jestem uradowany. Dlatego powiem jedno. Idziemy do Markarthu. Tam znajdziemy schronienie. W górach. - Nornan zakończył swój monolog i zajął się jedzeniem. Valgar wyczuwał w sobie poruszenie. Jego wewnętrzny gniew na Ulfrica rósł z kolejnymi dniami. Nornan z Valgarem jedli swoje jedzenie przez dłuższy czas w ciszy, aż w końcu Nornan wstał. Rozpiął swój pas i rzucił go na ziemię. Następnie zdjął z głowy kaptur i ostrożnie rozsznurował sznur podtrzymujący szatę. Valgar zdziwił się na widok tego, co zobaczył pod szatą. Lekka, skórzana zbroja z czerwonym słońcem na klatce piersiowej, spodnie z żelaznymi ochraniaczami i lekkie buty do cichego przemieszczenia się. A więc kiedyś w ogóle walczył, pomyślał z radością Valgar. Wiedział teraz, że Nornan mógłby uchodzić za kogoś z doświadczeniem bitewnym albo doskonałą wiedzą strategiczną. Kapłan zakaszlał i wypluł gęsty śluz na ziemię. - Mówiłem Ci, Valgar, że zaczniemy trenować. Musisz umieć się bronić. Dlatego nauczę cię magii. Nie będzie to magia iluzji, magia przemiany czy destrukcji. Nauczę Cię magii przywołania. Będziemy ćwiczyć twój umysł. Będziesz musiał uruchomić kreatywność i wyobraźnię. Magia przywoływania jest bardzo potężna, ale musisz się nad tym skupić. - Nornan podszedł do swojej torby i zaczął wyjmować po kilka ksiąg. Każda z nich miała inny znak runiczny. Podobały się one Valgarowi. Jednak Nornan powybierał te, które były najodpowiedniejsze i pozostałe księgi schował do toreb. - Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. Ale zanim zaczniemy, chcę wiedzieć jedno. Czym się zajmowałeś zanim zostałeś złapany przez Ulfrica i powiedz mi o swoich umiejętnościach. - Nornan z powagą na twarzy, skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i oczekiwał odpowiedzi od Valgara. Valgar skupił się segregując wszystkie fakty z jego życia. - Od czego mam zacząć, Nornanie. Byłem zwykłym myśliwym, zaopatrywałem Rift w mięso zwierzęce. Polowałem na odległość. I to.. to chyba tyle z mojej strony. Nie mogę Ci niczego więcej powiedzieć. - Na polikach Valgara pojawiły się zaczerwienienia. Kiedyś był dobrym łucznikiem, no wciąż nim jest. Ale wtedy bronił puszczy przed innymi ludźmi.  
Nornan dokładnie przyjrzał się elfowi. Doskonale już chyba rozumiał co się działo w Valen. Jednak nie chciał tego wyciągać na wierzch na obecny moment. Zamiast tego sięgnął po którąś z ksiąg. Pierwsza z nich. Najprostsza z możliwych. - Czytałem o waszej rasie, dowiedziałem się, że macie dobry kontakt ze zwierzętami. Proponuję Ci od zaczęcia od tej księgi. Przywoła duchowego, zwierzęcego towarzysza. Powinniście dobrze się dogadywać. Jednak pamiętaj, od tego jaki kształt przybierze twój duchowy towarzysz, zależy twoja dusza. Dlatego pomyślałem, że to zaklęcie tobie pomoże. Podniesie cię na duchu. - Nornan pierwszy raz od zakończenia rozmowy na temat wieści uśmiechnął się do elfa. Wierzy we mnie, pomyślał Valgar. Elf zaczął czytać księgę. Zaczął od nauczenia się niewerbalnej inkantacji, którą musiał zapamiętać na pamięć. Powtarzał ją sobie w głowie. Później od opisu zaklęcia i wyobrażenia go sobie. Ważną kwestią w magii przywoływania był kontakt z Otchłanią z której przybywały przywoływane istoty. Co następnie przyczyniło się do tego, że Valgar znając opowieści o Otchłani, chciał poznać coraz więcej możliwości związanych z nią. W momentach, kiedy elf nie wiedział co robić, starał się wyprosić o wskazówkę swojego nauczyciela. Czasami mówił co należy dodać, aby zaklęcie udało się, a nawet mówił co należałoby poprawić. I tym samym Valgar w pewnym momencie swojego treningu wyczarował swojego duchowego towarzysza. Był nim wilk. Jednak przywołanie było krótkotrwałe, ponieważ Valgar z radości zapomniał o panowaniu nad przywołaniem i w efekcie dusza odeszła do Otchłani.  
\- Ładnie, spisałeś się. Pokaż mi teraz jakiego towarzysza udało ci się przyzwać. - Nornan wyczyścił swoje dłonie ślinią i zaczął przyglądać się elfowi. Valgar powtórzył dokładnie wszystkie czynności jakie były potrzebne do przywoływania. Nornan czując przepływ magii od Valgara, uśmiechnął się do niego klaszcząc w dłonie. Jednak nagle kapłan wyczuł coś w dziwnego w przepływie magii mężczyzny. Miał obawę, która narastała w każdej sekundzie. - PADNIJ! - Nornan krzyknął do Valgara i rzucił się ku niemu. Zakrył go swoim ciałem, gdy otworzył się portal z którego wyszła dusza. Nie była to jednak dusza zwierzęca albo podobna do wilkołaka z którym Nornan miał do czynienia. Z portalu wyszła kobieta w lekkim, całym skórzanym stroju w którego skład wchodził gorset z biustonoszem, ciemne spodnie i wysokie buty. Miała długie, prawdopodobnie blond włosy, bo w tej formie były białe, i piękną twarz. Kobieta była przezroczysta, posiadała niebieską poświatę, która lekko świeciła.  
\- Który z was mnie przyzwał? - Twardym, głośnym głosem odezwała się do obojga leżących na ziemi mężczyzn. Nornan wstał z ziemi wraz z Valgarem i popatrzyli na duszę, która patrzyła na nich. Jest piękna, pomyślał Valgar. Kobieta momentalnie zaczęła patrzyć wzrokiem z Nornana na Valgara i na odwrót. Warknęła lekko i krzyknęła. - Który z was powiedział, że jestem piękna? - Po czym zaczęła podchodzić do nich śmiałym krokiem. Nornan powiedział do niej spokojnie. - Stój, duszo. To jakieś nieporozumienie. Nie przyzywaliśmy ciebie, tylko zwierzę. Musiał nastąpić jakiś błąd w przywołaniu.  
Kobieta ponownie warknęła i sięgnęła po łuk za jej plecami. Naprężyła na cięciwę strzałę, którą wyjęła z kołczanu i wymierzyła ją w stronę Nornana.  
\- Nazwałeś mnie „zwierzem”, śmiertelniku? - Sytuacja zaczynała być co raz groźniejsza. Valgarowi zaczęło bić szybciej serce, adrenalina zaczynała się odzywać w nim. W pewnym momencie po prostu osłonił Nornana i odezwał się do kobiety-duszy:  
\- Nie rób mu krzywdy! Nie zrobił tego celowo! - Valgar oddychał ciężej, wydmuchiwał duże ilości pary. Nie chciał śmierci Nornana. Był jego nauczycielem i przyjacielem. Tym, który uratował go z okropnego losu jakim było ścięcie.  
Valgar zauważył, że nie wiadomo czemu, ale wyraz twarzy kobiety zmienił się nagle. Zwolniła naprężenie cięciwy i wsadziła strzałę do kołczanu. Teraz patrzyła na niego z widocznym wzruszeniem.  
\- Valgar! - Z oczu kobiety zaczęły spływać łzy, które spadając na ziemię, zamieniały się w niebieski dymek, unosząc się przez chwilę i znikając. Valgar przyjrzał się dokładniej kobiecie i odepchnął na bok Nornana. Podbiegł do kobiety, ale ta nie mogła chwycić go za rękę. Nie mogła go dotknąć, co powodowało co raz większy szloch i płacz. W końcu Valgar zrozumiał. To była jego dawna miłość, która zmarła podczas jednej z bitew zanim elf został wygnany. To była Anurvia.  
\- Anurvia... - Valgar cofnął się od niej, odszedł kilka kroków i upadł na ziemię. Nornan podszedł bliżej do duszy i powiedział do niej: - Kim jesteś?  
Dusza Anurvii przetarła z oczu łzy i powoli uspokajała się. - Jestem jego dawną ukochaną. Ale czemu on nie jest w Valen? Czemu nie walczy o naszą prowincję?  
Nornan popatrzył na Valgara, który teraz płakał. Jego krople kapały na ziemię i wchłaniały w podłoże. - Widzisz, Valgar został wygnany z puszczy Valen. Ale nie mówił mi dlaczego to się stało.  
Dusza elfki popatrzyła teraz na elfa, a następnie na kapłana. - Czy to przez moją śmierć? - zwróciła się do płaczącego mężczyzny. Valgar pokiwał głową ocierając łzy. Kobieta westchnęła i odwróciła głowę. - Napewno chcesz o tym wiedzieć? Dobrze, powiem Ci. Nazywam się Anurvia Złotowłosa. Jestem, a raczej byłam córką króla puszczy Valen. Była pewna wojna w naszych terenach, którą musieliśmy wygrać. Po mojej śmierci byłam w Otchłani, nie wiem z kim walczyliśmy, zapomniałam. Wiem jednak, że po tej bitwie mieliśmy się pobrać, mieliśmy mieć gromadkę dzieci, ale... no właśnie. Zmarłam przez ugodzenie sztyletem w klatkę piersiową. Dostałam w serce. Śmierć była szybka, nawet nie zdążyłam powiedzieć ostatniego słowa do mojego ukochanego Valgara. Przepraszam cię. - Nornan popatrzył teraz na obojga elfów – duszę i żywą istotę. Następnie uśmiechnął się do nich i powiedział: - Teraz już wiem, czemu to ty zostałaś przyzwana, a nie jego towarzysz. Widzisz, magia przywołania polega na duszy, uczuciach przywołującego i duszy, którą przywołujący przywołuję. Gdy pierwszy raz Valgar przywołał zwierzęcą istotę, poczuł prawdopodobnie uczucie, że ty na pewno byłabyś dumna z jego osiągnięcia. Dlatego za drugim razem przywołał ciebie, bo było to potężne uczucie. Chciałbym pogratulować osiągnięcia, ale cóż... nie mogę. - Nornan ponownie uśmiechnął się do nich. Następnie popatrzył się na kobietę, zakładając ponownie ręce na klatkę piersiową. - Muszę jednak powiedzieć Ci o jednym, Anurvio.  
Kobiete przeniosła swój wzrok na Nornana, który starał się uchwycić następne słowa jak najdelikatniej. - Wiesz... nie będziesz mogła przebywać w tym świecie tak długo jak wymarzy sobie Valgar. Bo widzisz. Kontrola nad przywołanym bytem może trwać przez co najmniej godzinę, ponieważ przekraczając okres godziny wraz z kolejną minutą używający tej dziedziny magicznej słabnie, zaczną pojawiać się u niego symptony podobne do magicznej choroby zwanej chorobą Magnusa...  
Valgar spojrzał teraz na Nornana przybierając powagę na swojej twarzy.  
\- Choroba Magnusa?  
\- Tak, choroba Magnusa. - Wyznawca westchnął i ciągnął dalej. - Zacznie się to od prostych rzeczy jak np. wyrobienie sobie złego tiku czy niekontrolowany, gwałtowny ruch. W późniejszych etapach zaczyna spadać twoja odporność magiczna, jesteś bardziej podatniejszy na wpływy czarnych mocy. Ostateczny etap to obumieranie z powodu psucia przez magię twoich narządów wewnętrznych. Magia uważa twoje ciało za wroga i powoduje, że tkanki obumierają. W ostateczności umierasz.  
Valgar spojrzał teraz na swojego przyjaciela. Gdyby Nornan spojrzał teraz na elfa to zauważyłby wzrok przesiąknięty strachem i paniką. Czuję niebezpieczeństwo, to dobrze, pomyślał Nornan.  
\- Sk...skąd się wzięła nazwa tej choroby. - zająknął się Valgar. Kapłan przyjął to za znak strachu od strony elfa. Jednak nie chciał go zamartwiać, więc zmienił swój wzrok na bardziej łagodniejszy i spojrzał na Anurvię, która tak samo martwiła się o swojego ukochanego. Kobieta wlepiała teraz wzrok ze współczuciem w Valgara, ignorowała Nornana.  
Nornan zakaszlał ponownie.  
\- Geneza nazwy pochodzi od boga zwanego Magnusem. Magnus jest bogiem czarów czczonym przez rasę Altmerów oraz Bretonów, którzy są doskonałymi magami. - wytłumaczył mężczyzna. - Magnus, tworząc magię starał się w taki sposób ją kształtować, aby wyłącznie służyła ona dobrym celom. Zapomniał jednak o tym, że użytkownik magii powinien także umieć wykorzystać ją w celach ataku. Dlatego w legendach nie mówi się o jego złym bracie, Mehunie. Mehun wykorzystał swojego brata i napoił go eliksirem prawdy. W wyniku działania tego eliksiru... khu... khhh. - Nornan zakaszlał mocno i wypluł na ziemię ślinę. Oprócz flegmy widoczna była też, krew. Wytarł usta o rękę. Anurvia i Valgar spojrzeli równocześnie na krew i starali się coś powiedzieć, ale Nornan wyciągnął do nich rękę wdychając mocno powietrze. - Nic... nie mówcie... - Odetchnął jeszcze raz i napił się wody. - ...Jak mówiłem, Mehun użył eliksiru na Magnusie i wypytał go dokładnie o sposobie tworzenia magii. Napojony brat wydał Mehunowi sekret i zasnął. Gdy obudził się, Mehuna już nie było. W tajemnicy przed Magnusem stworzył czarną magię, ale to Magnusowi zostało przypisane jej wytworzenie. Dlatego choroba nazywa się chorobą Magnusa. - Kapłan spojrzał na Valgara. - Odwołaj ją. Jest tu już wystarczająco długo. Skup umysł i odeślij ją. Otwórz portal.  
Valgar odzyskując mowę odezwał się. - Ale.. - Anurvia uciszyła go.  
\- Wiem, że mnie kochasz i chcesz być ze mną jak najdłużej. Ale twój przyjaciel ma rację. Jestem tutaj już długo, a troszczę się o twoje życie. Nie chcę być tą, która spowoduje, że umrzesz przedwcześnie. Masz jeszcze dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Wielkich rzeczy. - Anurvia uśmiechnęła się do Valgara. Był to udawany uśmiech za którym kobieta ukrywała głęboki smutek, że mogli być ze sobą jedynie przez jedną godzinę. Jedną godzinę, która dla niej samej była jak jeden dzień. Tyle miała do opowiedzenia ukochanemu. A mieli tak mało czasu. Kolejne łzy popłynęły jej po chudych policzkach. Wydawała z siebie szloch. - Zrób to już. - Valgar wstał i drgającymi rękami starał się przytulić kobietę, ale przypomniał sobie, że jest duszą. Dlatego niewerbalnie odesłał kobietę. Nornan poklepał go po ramieniu i szepnął. - Dobrze zrobiłeś. - Po czym wręczył elfowi do ręki krótki miecz z wyrytym smokiem na głowicy. - Schowaj go. Idziemy spać. - Nornan poszedł do swojego leża i położył się na nim. Valgar zrobił to samo. Jeszcze przed snem zaszlochał ostatni raz.  
**

\- Dobrze, teraz z boku. Nieźle. Uderzenie z góry, teraz z dołu. Pięknie. Krok w tył. W bok. - Nornan instruował Valgara jak postępować w walce na bronie białe. Trening zaczęli już od wschodu słońca. W ciągu samego treningu, Valgar nabył tylko trochę siniaków, które zostały spowodowane uderzaniem płaską częścią głowni miecza. Nornan starał się ograniczać do uderzania na płasko, lecz w niektórych sytuacjach instynkt bitewny poszedł w ruch i cudem było to, że Valgarowi udało się zrobić dobry blok. Ostatni atak należał do Valgara, ale Nornan odbił miecz swoim i broń wypadła z ręki Valgara. Valgar syknął z bólu.  
\- Wybacz mi, ale to jedyne co mogłem zrobić. Trenujemy już całe południe, a w twoim treningu widzę co raz większe postępy. - Mężczyzna sapnął i usiadł na ziemi odrzucając na bok miecz. Boję się tylko o niego. Nie wiem jak czuję się po wczorajszym dniu. Wolę nie mówić z nim o tym teraz, pomyślał i westchnął Nornan.  
Valgar patrzył się teraz na kapłana i wypił zimną wodę. Jest dobry, zresztą jak we wszystkim innym, pomyślał. Siedzieli oboje w dłuższej ciszy i było słychać tylko ich przyśpieszone oddechy.  
\- Czemu przybyłeś do Skyrim? - Zapytał nagle Valgar, ocierając z czoła pot. Rozsznurował wiązania wełnianej koszuli i zaczął masować ręką swój obojczyk. Nornan w tym czasie zjadł resztkę ugotowanej marchewki.  
\- Czy to ważne?  
\- Mhm – przytaknął elf. Nornan zwilżył swój język wodą. - Przybyłem tutaj z Cyrodill w poszukiwaniu magicznych artefaktów starożytnej rasy Akaviri. Od najmłodszych lat wędrowałem po świecie. Uczyłem się magii, zbierałem notatki archeologiczne, aż natknąłem się na notatki o wyspie Akavir. Chciałem tam kiedyś popłynąć, ale nikt nie słyszał o takiej wyspie. Dlatego szukałem co raz więcej i więcej, byłem zaślepiony tą wyspą. Aż pewnego dnia po prostu przyszli jacyś ludzie w zbrojach, ględzili o jakimś naruszeniu, pomachali jakimś świstkiem i zabrali moje dotychczasowe materiały badań. Wściekłem się na nich i chciałem wyruszyć za nimi. Nawet sprzedałem konia, byleby zachować skrytość. I tak tych ludzi nigdy już nie zobaczyłem. Więc przyszedłem do Skyrim i szukałem dalej. Ale w końcu porzuciłem to przekleństwo i zająłem się magią i moją wiarą w Namirę. Teraz wędruję po tej ziemi jako mędrzec i nauczyciel magii. Ale jak widać, nadal dobrze radzę sobie z moimi zdolnościami do walki mieczem. - I tym akcentem Nornan zakończył swoją opowieść. Valgar, który wysłuchał już do końca to co powiedział przyjaciel, przytaknął głową. - Odpowiedz mi zatem na kolejne pytanie, Nornanie. Czy da się jakoś powstrzymać ograniczenie czasu przywołanej istoty bądź rzeczy? - Elf spojrzał w oczy Nornana. Mężczyzna odpowiedział. - Nie patrz na magię przez swoje egoistyczne zachcianki. Magia jest bardzo trudną sztuką i trzeba docenić to, że Magnus dał nam magię. - Valgar przerwał mu ręką. Jego brwi zniżyły się, nadając mu poważnego wyrazu twarzy. - Odbiegasz od pytania. Chce znać odpowiedź, nie twoje zdanie na ten temat. - Odpowiedział kapłanowi. Nornan przejechał ręką po twarzy i wypuścił powietrze z ust. W pewnym momencie zrozumie, pomyślał. Następnie podniósł się i dorzucił trochę drewna do palącego się ogniska. - Jest pewien sposób... pewien artefakt, którego działanie jest powstrzymywane czasowo. Ale nie wiem czy ten artefakt w ogóle istnieje... - Nornan urwał wypowiedź i ugryzł kawałek chleba oraz pomidora. W tym czasie Valgar odezwał się. - Powiedz mi o tym artefakcie więcej. - Elf wyraził tym samym głębokie zainteresowanie owym tajemniczym przedmiotem. Nornan połykając dokładnie przeżute jedzenie, napił się wody kontynuując. - Artefaktem o którym mówię jest Kryształ Julianosa. Jedyną przeszkodą jest to, że ten kryształ znajduję się gdzieś w górach Skyrim. Był jednym z celów innych moich badań. Ale teraz gór pilnują orkowie i trudno będzie mi do nich dotrzeć. Ale jeśli mamy już gdzieś się ukryć to lepiej w Markarcie. Mam tam przyjaciela. Nazywa się Hantos. - Jeśli w ogóle jeszcze żyje, pomyślał z lekkim strachem Nornan. Kiedy ostatnim razem widział się z Hantosem, ten człowiek pomagał mu w jego badaniach. Hantos był bardzo zdolnym badaczem, ale doświadczył dużo złego od losu, tak samo jak jego rodzina. Teraz mieszkał na obrzeżach regionu Markarth, sam... samotny jak palec.  
Nornan kończąć myślenie o Hantosie, odezwał się do Valgara.  
\- Zostaniemy tu jeszcze na kilka dni. Patrząc na zapasy zostanie nam jeszcze jedzenia zanim dojdziemy do gór. Musimy jeszcze trenować, a dodatkowo przyszykuję dla Ciebie coś specjalnego. Powinno Ci się spodobać. - Wyznawca uśmiechnął się do Bosmera. Sam Valgar wyobrażał sobie co mógłby przygotować dla niego Nornan. Jednak gdzieś w podświadomości elfa tkwił wstyd, że nie zrobił nic dla mężczyzny, a on dla niego tak wiele.  
\- Dobra, bierz miecz. - Wyrwał go z zamyśleń mag. Dopiero teraz Valgar zorientował się, że wciąż musi ćwiczyć. - Ulfric nie będzie czekał. Odpłacisz się Mu pewnego dnia z nawiązką. - Dodał do tego Nornan.

 

Uderzenia stali, okrzyki i warkoty zwierzęcia. Słyszalne odgłosy ruchów stóp o płaszczyznę i pioruny. To była już poważna walka. Nornan ciął mieczem cięciem odgórnym. Valgar odepchnął go butem, chcąc nacierać. Jednak zobaczył jak mag zaczął do niego biec z mieczem. Jak on tak szybko się podniósł, pomyślał. Nornan uderzył ponownie mieczem od góry. Valgar wykonał szybką kwintę, zrobił prędko krok w tył. Niewerbalnie rozkazał zwierzęcej duszy towarzysza, który przybrał postać tygrysa szablastozębnego, żeby zaatakował rękę mistrza Valgara. Nornan odchylił ramię w bok i strzelił piorunem w tygrysa. Potężna dawka mocy uderzyła w tygrysa zamieniając go w niebieski obłok. W tym czasie Valgar już był przy Nornanie i rozbroił go uderzając głownią w zbroczę miecza. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki. Dobry jest, pomyślał z radością Nornan. Trzydniowy trening dał o sobie znać. Kapłan dawał Nornanowi solidny wycisk, aby nauczyć mieszkańca Valen nie tylko polegania na magii przywołania, ale też na zdolnościach bojowych. To był już koniec walki.  
Valgar pomógł wstać magowi z ziemi, który poklepał po ramieniu z uśmiechem. - Udało Ci się. Użyłeś przebiegłości i nie użyłeś magii przywołania tylko do ataku. Wykazałeś się także wspomaganiem przez nią. Naprawdę, dobra robota. - Odsapnął Nornan siadając następnie na kawałku drewna, który służył mu za krzesło. Valgar nie ukrywał radości i wyszczerzył się do mistrza. - To wszystko zasługa twojego treningu. - Elf usiadł na ziemi patrząc się w ogień. Czuł radość, ale też i smutek. Smutek był nawiązany do sytuacji, w której nie potrafił ocalić swojej ukochanej Anurvii. I wtedy naszły mu do oczu łzy. Gdyby wtedy posiadał te umiejętności, może byłby w stanie ocalić ją.  
Nornan wiedział już o czym myślał Valgar. Sam widok twarzy Bosmera zdradzał dużo. Mężczyzna po prostu wstał i dorzucił więcej drewna.  
\- Miałem Ci to dać później, ale... - I wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni naszyjnik z lśniącym kamieniem magiczny. Kamień był zawieszony na kawałku rzemyka. Valgar wystawił rękę sięgając po naszyjnik. Następnie nałożył na swoją szyję. Momentalnie kamień zaczął błyszczeć bladym, niebieskim światłem. - Ten kamień został przeze mnie zaklęty. Umieściłem do niego trochę swojej magii, aby twoja stała się silniejsza i większa. Muszę Ci jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć... - Nornan przerwał na chwilę swoją wypowiedź. Valgar spojrzał na niego, wlepił oczy w jego wzrok. Mężczyzna westchnął. - Gdy dojdziemy do Markarthu i porozmawiamy z moim przyjacielem, będę miał do ciebie wielką przysługę. A raczej będzie to zadanie w którym mi pomożesz. - Mówił to z powagą w głosie, jakby teraz to zadanie było priorytetem. - Mówię Ci to teraz, żebyś miał czas na przemyślenie. Nie nalegam Cię, abyś przyjął moje zaproszenie do tej misji. Chcę tylko prosić o pomoc. - Nornan mówił o tym bardzo ostrożnie. Wyraźnie akcentował każde słowo. Jednak nie musiał czekać długo na odpowiedź.  
\- Zgadzam się. - Powiedział Valgar. Będę miał okazję do odwdzięczenia się za to wszystko, pomyślał.  
\- Cieszę się. Ale to nie koniec nowości. - oznajmił Nornan. A więc co jeszcze masz dla mnie, zastanowił się elf. - Mam dla ciebie, kolejny czar do nauczenia, jednak musisz się nauczyć go dopiero jak dojdziemy do granicy Markarthu. I jeszcze jedno: Dzięki, że mi towarzysz. - Nornan uśmiechnął się i zakaszlał. Znowu z jego ust wyleciała krew. Valgar chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Nornan zatrzymał go ręką ponownie jak tamtym razem dodając tylko krótkie „Nie pytaj”. I to tyle. Nie będzie go pytał co się dzieję. Nornan wie więcej niż on, więc pewnie zna jakieś rozwiązanie na to. Ale co jeśli nie ma, zapytał siebie w myślach Valgar. Wierzę jednak, że ma, dodał. Pobyli jeszcze kilka godzin rozmawiając o swoich planach gdy zakończą przygodę. Gdyż nie oszukujmy się, bądź co bądź to jednak jest przygoda. Nornan wiedział jedno: Chce spokoju. Ale czego chciał Valgar to sam Bosmer już nie wiedział. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, oboje zasnęli gasząc ognisko. Jutro wyruszali w stronę Markarthu.


End file.
